


Voyeuristic intentions

by JD123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123/pseuds/JD123
Summary: What happens when Armins dirty habit, comes back to bite him (right on the ass)





	Voyeuristic intentions

*God I’m bored*  
Were the only words running through Armin’s head right now.  
Its not like he completely hated his job, but he would certainly prefer to be doing something other than sorting office files today.  
Which is what led to him sneaking off to the bathroom about an hour into his shift, sitting on the toilet seat, ear buds in, phone out, trousers unzipped and dick in hand.

To be honest, masturbating had become a bit of a habit for Armin and he always seemed to get the urge for a quick tug quite frequently, maybe even abnormally frequently.  
At the back of the shops when no ones looking  
Down an alleyway right after relieving his bladder  
God forbid he shares a bed with anyone because they’d most certainly wake up to the sounds of wet slapping and quiet moaning.  
Fact is, Armin pretty much wanks whenever he wants and wherever he wants and he wasn’t going to be changing that fact today.

He’d been scrolling through the pornsite for a few minutes now looking for something that’ll really get him off, gently caressing and squeezing his cock to half mast during the wait.  
*fuck, this one looks good*  
He thought to himself while slowly palming his balls  
The video in question wasn’t professionally made that’s for sure. The small thumbnail seemed to show a male, probably around 19 or 20 years old, sitting close to the camera, grinning with the bottom of his shirt between his teeth in order to show of what looked like quite a well built body. It was hard to make out exactly everything from the thumbnail alone, so Armin opened the video.

As soon as the video started playing, Armin was greeted by the sight of probably one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen. Short blond hair, hazel eyes, strong jawline this man was beautiful.  
Armin quickly checked the name of the uploader  
RB THE TITAN  
*I wonder why he’s called that*  
Armin pondered, but not for long.

Before he knew it, the man was pulling up his shirt and holding it in his mouth, revealing hard and rippling muscles over.  
*Holy fuck*  
Those muscles weren’t the only things that were hard though. Armin could feel him self throbbing and he needed to take action.  
He firmly grasped his cock in his free hand, tugging down and peeling his foreskin to reveal the red tip before jerking back up his shaft again and repeating the process at a slow pace  
“Shit. That feels good” the boy muttered under his breath

The man then rose to his feet. Not surprising to Armin, the guy was packing some serious heat. The jock's cock stood proudly, cut and at least 8 inches long with precum gathering at the tip, not to mention the girth, it was as thick as a beer can. Below the impressive member were two low hanging balls, no doubt filled with a plentiful amount of cum just ready to burst through.  
Truth be told Armin was kind of jealous of him, but not nearly jealous enough to dampen the mood.

He was practically drooling at the sight of that cock. What he would to that thing, the list was endless  
He thought of stroking it, slowly, while giving gentle kisses and licks to the head. Dipping down lower and taking one of those balls into his mouth while squeezing the other before switching.  
He imagined taking that dick in as far as it would go, being held down by the strong grip from the man above him.

Back in reality, Armin had quickened his pace, jerking his cock almost feverishly, desperate for that sweet release.  
*Fuck...yeeesss*  
The man in the video seemed to have the same idea, grasping himself with two hands and beginning to stroke his thick shaft, occasionally palming his glans and tugging at his balls.  
“Hah..haaaah” Armin panted, not realising the noise he was making  
*so close*  
At this point he was thrusting into his hand. He wasn’t going to last long  
He could feel it, his abdomen tightening, his cock heavily leaking, he was so close to release  
He needed it he needed to cum now!  
And that’s when he saw it.

A phone camera. Pointing straight up at him from under the stall.  
*Oh shit*  
This was bound to happen sooner or later. Masturbate frequently in public and sure enough eventually you’ll face the consequences.  
Then again. Armin had a tendency of turning bad situations good.  
Sure, his job could be at stake here if that footage was ever brought up, but what would people think if Armin mentioned that a pervert was lurking in the buildings bathrooms? Surely the odds would be in his favour.  
Needless to say, no one was on the losing end here  
The peeping tom was still filming  
And Armin was still rock hard  
*Fine. You want a show? I’ll give you a show*

Armin rearranged himself on the toilet seat, so that he was now directly facing the stall wall and the phone below it, before stuffing his gear into his pockets and grasping hold of his cock once more.  
He gave a sly wink to the camera and began jerking again, his member now extremely wet from the copious amount of precum covering it. Seeking more pleasure, he dropped his pants entirely and spread his legs, making sure to show off the rim of his entrance.  
*Fuck yeah. You’re gonna love this*  
He took the middle finger of his free hand into his mouth and began licking and sucking it, shamelessly moaning around it until he finally thought it was wet enough. He moved lower, past his cock and balls, finding his entrance he began circling it with his now lubed up digit.  
He decides that now is the time and so he begins inserting his finger into his tight ass, all the while still jerking his dick with his other hand. After a short while of wriggling and curling his finger, he finds that oh so sweet spot and cries out in ecstasy.  
*God Yes! Here it comes!*  
With a final shout he spurts a torrent of cum all over the wall, a few drops even landing on the voyeur’s phone.  
Completely spent and breathless, Armin pulls up his pants and tucks away his now soft and dripping cock before exiting the stall to clean up.  
“hope you enjoyed”  
He thinks out loud  
And he finally exits the bathroom.


End file.
